


Best Birthday Ever

by everfuckmore



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode: s03e13 Grad Night, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everfuckmore/pseuds/everfuckmore
Summary: When neither of them are ready for David's birthday to end, they wind up on Ray's back porch - sharing more than a joint.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is only my second fic, but I love this fandom so much and I'm so impressed by the talented writers here!
> 
> This came to me one night as I was smoking on my balcony... and I couldn't get the idea of Patrick smoking out of my head.

After the clink of their mozzarella sticks, conversation flows naturally from some of Patrick’s best birthdays, to David’s thoughts on the incorrectness of surprise parties, to the store until they realize they are the only ones left at the cafe. Patrick’s ears have had a tinge of pink since Stevie left, and David has been struggling to keep the corners of his mouth from rising. They both reach for the bill and David smiles when Patrick insists on paying the bill.   
“Consider it an additional birthday gift”.

The tension in the air is almost tangible, like cigarette smoke, as Patrick holds the cafe door open for David. The two men stand outside the cafe, neither moving or speaking at first. David would be lying if he said he didn’t notice Patrick sneaking glances at him. “Do you want me to give you a lift back to the motel”?

David looks to Patrick, his brown eyes even darker than normal. If Patrick looks too much longer, he might never be able to look away. Taking a deep breath, and gazes anywhere but Patrick’s eyes, David reponds, “I don’t know if I want this night to end. It’s been a long time since I’ve actually enjoyed a birthday.” An omission that raises Patrick’s heart rate. 

Smiling, Patrick pulls his keys out of his pocket, and with a click- his car lights brighten the dark street. Patrick moves to the car and is opening his door when he notices David hasn’t moved. Cocking his head, he asks “what, do you need me to open the door for you”? His eyes gleam as David’s roll. 

They settle into the car, neither talking as Patrick turns on the radio and a top forty from five years ago plays. It’s a song David likes and he reaches for the volume at the same time as Patrick - their hands touching for a moment before Patrick pulls back. David turns up the volume, hoping it will cover the shaky breath he lets out, “I love this song”.

Glancing over at him, Patrick nods - “me too”. Lost in the music, David suddenly realizes they are about to pass the turn off for the motel. David starts to tell Patrick that he’s about to miss the turn off, but Patrick cuts him off. “I decided I wasn’t ready for the night to end either”. David leans his head back and smiles, bopping along to the song on the radio. How could this birthday get better?

Soon, they are pulling into Ray’s driveway. “I almost forgot you lived with Ray”, David grimaces as he exits the car.

Chuckling, Patrick opens the front door and ushers David inside. “I sadly can’t forget. He’s quite the talker. Come on,” he nods toward a sliding door in the kitchen “let’s go out back”.

David has never been outside at Ray’s and is pleasantly surprised to find a nice patio with a small backyard. He follows Patrick who takes a seat on a two person bench swing. He’s so busy taking in Ray’s little vegetable garden that he doesn’t notice Patrick has pulled a carefully rolled joint out of his pocket until he hears the click of the lighter and Patrick take a deep drag. Patrick smirks devilishly at him as he takes another long drag. He can see the surprise on David’s face - he likes it. “What”?

“I honestly didn’t think you were this cool”.

A bellowing laugh flows out of Patrick and David joins in. Offering David the joint, Patrick shakes his heads, smiling. “Absolutely no faith”.

Dragging the smoke deep into his lungs before letting it out, David responds, “I of all people should know better than to judge a wine by the label”, a smile on his lips. Patrick’s eyes move to his lips for a moment, then quickly away. Before he can take his third drag, Patrick is snatching the joint from between his fingers.

“It’s called “puff puff pass”, David”. David almost takes offense before he sees the smile on his business partner's lips, staying in place even as he wraps them around the joint.

Now David is the one looking away from his lips. A quiet settles over the pair as they swing softly back and forth, the air around them deliciously fragrant and a warmness settling in their stomachs. David puts his hand on the seat between them, meaning to shift his positioning, but he freezes when he feels a warm hand settle on top of his. Every part of David is dying to look up and meet the eyes he knows are there. This is scary, this could make everything so unbearably good or so unbearably bad. He trusts Patrick though, so when he’s ready, he looks up and their eyes meet.

Patrick wonders if David can feel his fear, and when he looks into David’s eyes he knows he can almost see his racing thoughts. He watches hungrily as David leans slowly into him until their lips are finally meeting. It’s everything, oh god, it’s everything and more. If Patrick could only feel one more sensation for the rest of his life, he thinks it would be David’s soft lips pressed against his own.

David deepens the kiss and groans as he feels Patrick’s hands slide into his hair. He’s had hundreds of thousands of kisses but he’s never had one that made him lose feeling in his toes like this one. Using all the restraint he can muster, Daid pulls back, hearing Patrick whimper slightly at the loss of him.

“Hi”.

“Hi”. 

“Thank you”.

“For what?”

“That was my first time doing that with a guy. And I was scared I was going to let you leave without us having done that”.

David smiles, “lucky for you, I get very physical when I’m high.” He sees Patrick’s face and he worries he’s already ruined this. Typical David. “No, I was kidding -”.

“I would like to see you tomorrow, David. And the day after that, and the next day… Is that something you want too”?

Trying desperately to keep his smile from taking over his whole face, David nods. “Yes, Patrick.” He watches as Patrick’s beautiful face breaks into a grin and he feels his hand on the back of his neck, pulling him in. Their lips meet again and it’s a shorter kiss, less charged, but somehow even better than the last one. 

Their kiss ends abruptly as David reaches over and rips the joint, no longer lit, out of Patrick’s hand. “Now look who doesn’t share”.

Patrick hands David the lighter then cautiously moves to put his arm around him. Sucking on the newly lit joint, David shuffles slightly so he’s leaning into Patrick. “Best birthday ever”.


End file.
